Venom
He is a character from "Spider-Man". Venom played Judge Claude Frollo in The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame He is a judge Venom played Shan-Yu in Twilan He is the leader of the Huns Venom played Jafar in Spider-Man (Aladdin) and Spider-Man (Aladdin) 2: The Return of Venom He is a sorcerer Venom played Sa'Luk in Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer Venom played Hades in Rainbowcules Dash (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is the devil and ruler of the Underworld Venom played Captain Hook in Rainbow Pan & Rainbow Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is the evil pirate captain Venom played Zangeif in Wreck-It Wendell Venom played Fidget the Bat in The Great Pegasus Detective He is a bat Venom played The Joker in Batman: The Animated Series (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) Venom played Old Jafar in Scoutladdin He is a Old Man Venom played Melting-Man in The Nightmare Before Christmas (VillainsRockz Style) Venom played Chase Young in Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) and Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) He is a Heylin warrior Venom played Governor Ratcliffe in Twihontas He is a governor of virginia Venom played Hopper in A Xiaolin's Life He is a grasshopper Venom played Rothbart in The Ghoul Princess & The Ghoul Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom He is a sorcerer Venom played Prince Hans in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is the prince of the Southern Isles Venom played Clyde in Wreck-It Godzilla Venom played Scar in The Xiaolin King (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), The Xiaolin King 2: Raimundo's Pride (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), and The Xiaolin King 1 ½ He is an evil lion Venom played Undertow (Small Size) in The Little Equestria Girl and Xiaolin Princess 2: Return to The Sea He is a piranha Venom played Dr. Facilier in The Xiaolin Princess and The Pegasus He is a voodoo bokor Venom played Commander Rourke in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a commander Venom played The Magic Mirror in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons He is a mirror with the mask like face Venom (along with The Sinister Six) played Percival C. McLeach in The Rescuers: Down Under (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) He is a poacher Venom played Count Dooku in Xiaolin Wars He is a sith lord Venom played Baboon in Xiaolin Fu! He is a Monkey Venom played Gaston in Beauty and The Dragon He is the hero of the town Venom played Razoul in Twiladdin, Twiladdin 2: The Return of Sunset Shimmer, and Twiladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a guard Venom played Mickey Mouse in Venom and The Beanstalk Venom played The Emperor in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) He is the emperor of the Galactic Empire Venom played The Genie in Jackladdin Spicer, Jackladdin Spicer 2: The Return of Raimundo, and Jackladdin Spicer 3: The King of Thieves He is the genie of the lamp Venom played Lumiere in Beauty and the Dark Skunk, Beauty and the Dark Skunk 2: The Enchanted Christmas & Beauty and the Dark Skunk 3: Sunset Shimmer's Magic World Venom played Discord in My Little Xiaolin: Friendship is Magic He is the god of chaos and disharmony Venom played Count Dracula in Hotel Transylvania (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a vampire Venom (with Jack Spicer, Sunset Shimmer, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers) played Edgar Balthazar in The AristoXiaolins He is a butler Venom played Prince John in Rainbow Hood Venom played Clayton in Rainborzan Dash He is the gorilla hunter Venom played The Horned King in Rainbow Dash and The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Venom played Rasputin in Kimikostasia (Remake) Venom played Tzekel-Kan in The Road to El Dorado (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Venom played Prince Charming in Godzilla 2 (Shrek 2) and Godzilla the Third (Shrek the Third) Venom played Thrax in Rainbow Jones He is a virus Venom (with his villain buddies) played Loki in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a super-villain Venom played Lord Shen in Kung Fu Godzilla 2 He is a peacock Venom played Mr. Chairman in Xiaolin Tunes: Back in Action Venom played John Silver in Treasure Planet (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a cyborg Venom played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a rat Venom played Marcel in Rio (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Venom played Chernabog in Fantasia (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a demon and master of evil Venom played The Coachman in Skunocchio Venom played Sykes in Mushu and Company Venom (with Sunset Shimmer and Lord Hater) played Sir Ruber in The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Venom played Lots-O' Huggin' Bear in Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a teddy bear who smells strawberry Venom played Grundel in Twilightlina He is a toad Venom played Vincent in Over the Xiaolin Hedge He is a grizzly bear Venom played Mozo in Violetlina Venom played Sauron in The Lord of the Xiaolins Venom played The Cyclops in Gofrettecules Venom played Sabor in Jimmyzan He is a leopard Venom played Biolizard/Final Hazard in Sunset Shimmer Adventure 2/Battle He is the ugly prototype Venom played Golem in Sunsetnetta Venom played Frieza in Ponyball Z Budokai series He wants to blow up the Ponyville's area Venom played Man Ray in SunBob ShimmerPants He is Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl's arch nemesis Portayals In Spider-Mare Venom played by Thrax Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h32m59s8.png Venom_(Eddie_Brock)_(Earth-194111).jpg Venom_(Spider-Man_La_Serie_Animada).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h32m51s185.png S3e10_Venom_Returns_090_0002.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h12m43s22.png S3e11_Carnage_017_0001.jpg S3e11_Carnage_085_0001.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-13-17h54m18s47.png Scoutladdin_Cast_Video_Happy_New_Year!_008_0001.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-20h10m02s72.png Venom_(Sipder-Man).png|Venom (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Vlcsnap-2014-07-04-17h50m08s188.png|Venom's Defeat Venom (Spider-Man 3) Mission_Marvel_-_Venom.png|Venom (Mission Marvel) VENOM!.png|Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man) [[Category:Characters] Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Fantastic Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Leaders Category:Masters of Evil Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Iron Man Characters Category:Murderers Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters